


Vir'Dirthara

by Kalopsia4711



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedia o intento de, F/M, Paciencia con la autora, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalopsia4711/pseuds/Kalopsia4711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlais es grande, majestuoso, globalizado e injusto.<br/>Los Dalishanos mantienen el orgullo, la preservación de la sangre y la obcecación por las tradiciones.<br/>Y Ellana se encuentra en medio de los dos mundos, planteándose continuamente el debate entre el conocimiento nuevo que tiene a mano en la Universidad de Val Royeaux y la identidad cultural de su pueblo, que carga sobre sus hombros como Primera del Clan Lavellan.<br/>Para colmo, un nuevo vecino en el barrio se añadirá, casi sin darse cuenta, al barullo de pensamientos que hierven en su mente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soluciones

 

 _Ay, creadores_ , no podía ser.

–¡Sera! –Llamó incrédula, echando un vistazo horrorizado a la habitación en la que se encontraba. Su salón. O su salón después de una explosión. Lo mismo daba. –¡Sera! –Repetió, aún más alto, la certeza de que la primera vez le había oído fija en su dolorida cabeza.

Vio la punta de sus orejas pasando en un suspiro de la cocina al baño. La única habitación con pestillo. _Maldita chica lista_. Bufó.  Echó al suelo tres ejemplares más que pasados de alguna vieja revista de rock, la “Red Jenny”, que descansaban en el único asiento viable del sofá. Y se sentó de brazos cruzados, porque ella era la chica paciente. Examinó las latas de cerveza vacías, los ganchitos, los rotuladores de color por el suelo, un amenazante pintauñas en precario equilibrio sobre el televisor, bolsas, vasos y platos. Y en la pared, entre las dos ventanas que daban al patio de su edificio...  –¿Sera? –Preguntó, unos exasperantes minutos después y por última vez. –¿Por qué hay dardos clavados en un recorte del periódico en la pared, Sera?

–No fallaré cuando le pille, ese cerdo, capullo, gilipollas... –Siguió la lista de improperios su voz desde detrás de la puerta.

–¿Y por pura rabia no has podido tampoco fregar ni uno solo de los platos que, por favor, te pedí que recogieras? –Trató de esclarecer, mientras se levantaba con curiosidad a conocer al pobre desgraciado había causado que despertara el huracán una vez más. (¿Para qué recuperar la fianza del alquiler ganando tanta ventilación como ganaban?) Leyó por encima los datos de algún empresario que había dejado en la calle a más de diez familias en todo el año. Frunció los labios, con el chasquido del drama humano muriendo en la lengua. Su compañera de piso, Sera, era una elfa lista y pasional, lo que se podía considerar como una virtud cuando no enfocaba su energía a convertirse en la espiral de ira, improperios y mal humor en que se transformaba ante las injusticias sociales. Medía estos desequilibrios con una sensibilidad mucho mayor a la del resto, y sus últimos tres años estudiando Trabajo social en la universidad pública de Val Royeaux, tan solo habían incentivado esta rabia. Lo único que se le escapaba, llevando ya dos años viviendo con ella, era la negación, constante y ridiculizadora de la cultura y herencia élfica que ella no quería compartir. No obstante, no insistía, pese que fuese tal su campo de estudio y especialización. Total, bastante tenía Sera con compartír piso con la futura Custodia del clan Lavellan. Que ya había desarrollado las habilidades para esquivar sus dardos, al fin y al cabo.

Finalmente, abrió la puerta, comprendiendo quizá que no podría sobrevivir eternamente con las provisiones del baño. Paseó con sus botas militares entre un paquete de Skittles esparcido y los cojines del sofá abandonados.  

–Ag, ¿qué más da? –Preguntó mirando en derredor. Era genuina displicencia, encima.

–Normalmente, importa poco, más allá de atraer bestias salvajes. Convivo bien con tu Diógenes, pero he quedado con Cassandra aquí y…

–Ugh. –Murmuró, arrugando la nariz.– Lady-Cassie y el orden tienen un algo, tú sabes, sexual,  ¿verdad?

Contuvo una risa y fue por respeto a “Cassie”, no porque no tuviera razón en la pulcritud que manejaba la mujer. En su antigua orientadora (una compañera de facultad de curso superior que había tenido la discontinua paciencia de esperar y desesperar en la lenta adecuación a la universidad cuando empezó), se podía subrayar su envidiable rectitud como su característica más noble. La limpieza, una subcategoría dentro del orden con el que regía su mundo.

–Me dará la murga. Siempre hace eso de darme la murga.

Ahí tuvo que encogerse de hombros.

–Simplemente no se ha rendido contigo.

Le sonrió sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, habiendo olvidado ya el enfado anterior, probablemente durante lo que quedaba de día. Se decidió por empezar a recoger las latas, y aplaudió mentalmente a la imagen de Cassandra. Decidió también ella ayudar un poco a recoger todo aquel lío,  pese el cansancio de una mañana improductiva y _larga_  en la oficina de empleo Orlesiana.  Empezó por apilar los caramelos del suelo.

–Tú tampoco lo has hecho ¿verdad? –Preguntó, la provocación empapando sus palabras, dirigió un dedo a sus costillas– esperabas que te dejase una casita radiante y brillante y esas mierdas ¿verdaaaad?

–He rezado a algún dios para ello, no te diré que no. ¿Quieres saber a cuál de los del panteón se le pide por la higiene del hogar? –Le devolvió, en el mismo tono. Ante la mención élfica, puso una mueca de desagrado absoluto que le hizo reír. _Gané_.

___________________________

 

Tardaron casi una hora en recuperar un salón habitable, pero por los cuatro días que durara, merecería la pena. Su compañera de piso se tumbó en el sofá, simulando (quizá) derrotamiento físico.

–Pfff. Tú sabes Ellie... ni una más ¿eh? –bufó, aplastando su cara contra el cojín que había recogido del suelo hacía escasos minutos.

“Ellana” jamás existió como nombre posible para Sera. Desde el momento en que se dieron la mano, el primer día de conocerse, tras contactar con ella por un pintoresco anuncio en internet, ya había decidido que su nombre nunca sería el suyo. No obstante, lo aceptó con gusto, porque restaba parte de esa seriedad ceremonial que llevaba rodeándole toda la vida. Y no es que no apreciase la importancia de las palabras, las costumbres y los ritos. Simplemente, es que a veces Ellana Lavellan era un nombre con una carga demasiado pesada: muchas expectativas y, sin falta, todas las esperanzas de un clan iban sobre sus hombros.

El sonido del telefonillo le salvó de hundirse en lo profundo de sus inseguridades.

–Y ahí está mi caballera andante. –Observó, dirigiéndose a pulsar el interfono.

Cassandra era la mejor amiga que podías pedir para sentarse y pensar soluciones con la cabeza bien fría. Y eso era justo lo que necesitaba para ordenar la maraña de problemas que rondaban su mente y su vida. Y el de dos meses desempleada, que no sabía exactamente en qué ámbito situar, existía únicamente para asfixiarle por las noches. 

Pero el caso es que ya notaba como el sentimiento constante de procrastinación se apartaba para dejar paso a la iniciativa, que entraba por la puerta. Concretamente, le abrió a Cassandra, que le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. Llevaba bajo el brazo una carpeta fina. En su mano izquierda, una bolsa que, vagamente, casi distraída, ocultaba tras de sí.

–¿Y qué traes ahí? –Preguntó mientras se apartaba para dejarle entrar.

–Lo que creo que te será bastante útil. –Aseguró, abrazándose ligeramente a la carpeta.

–¡Entonces será porno! –Se escuchó seguido de una estrepitosa risa en el salón.

–Ugh. –Se le escapó de manera muy semejante al que había soltado antes su compañera.– Sera...

Su indignación era auténtica, pero algo de color se había asentado en sus mejillas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–Sera –Llamó Ellana entonces, sabiendo que si alargaba el trámite la tarde se extendería inútilmente.– Nos vamos a poner a trabajar en el salón, ¿podrías dejárnoslo libre? –le requirió. Miró a ambas desde el sofá en el que seguía tumbada, durante un segundo. Al final, consintio, levantándose de un salto.

–Meh, lo que sea. Intenta no ponerte muy "élfica" –Matizó agitando grandilocuentemente los brazos, con sorna.

Ellana la escuchó tarareando alguna canción mientras desaparecía por el pasillo. Cassandra la miró expectante. Le indicó, levantando un dedo, que esperase un segundo más. Entonces, la canción de Sera empezó a sonar a todo volumen desde su habitación, el rock que tronaba su reproductor casi haciendo vibrar los cuadros de las paredes.

–¿Y tú esperabas en serio mantener una mejor concentración ahora? –Le preguntó.

–Quizá una relativa calma, más bien. –Afirmó, sentándose ambas en su sofá.

–"Calma" –Repitió, con una ceja alzada con lo irónico del asunto. Abrió la carpeta en la mesa de café que tenían delante –En fin, Ellana, he estado reflexionando sobre lo delicado de tu asunto.

Ja. Delicado era una "delicada" forma de exponerlo, cuanto menos.

En un resumen rápido, había mentido deliberadamente al clan, asegurando que la beca "Heraldo" que ofrecía la universidad a los estudiantes de otras razas cubría el plan de estudios que estaba cursando. Y en parte, eso no era del todo incierto: sus estudios en Historia Pre-tevinterana, así como la especialización en filología élfica, ambos cubiertos. Pero recientemente habían ampliado la oferta de cursos incluyendo el Estudio de arquitectura y tecnología del antiguo mundo". Eran dos años. Y costaba, así como su mantenimiento en Val-Royeaux, un dinero que el clan Lavellan no podía permitirse. La reserva, establecida los últimos sesenta años en las praderas de la encrucijada de Risco Rojo, estaba asolada por las tasas que el gobierno felderano requería por el alquiler de tierras. Desde luego, encargarse de la economía sería un pilar básico a estudiar cuando llegara a Custodia.

 _Ay_ , lo aterrador del término.

Por lo que, bueno, había mentido en los términos de esa beca y ahora se encontraba con la necesidad de mantenerse a sí misma y ahorrar lo suficiente para cursar esos estudios. Era, aunque no parecieran comprenderlo del todo, lo mejor para su gente. Se mordía los labios al recordar que hasta su propia Custodia, el paradigma de cultura y saber que había admirado toda su vida, dudase en permitirle prolongar su estancia allí, temiendo que su ausencia desdibujara las enseñanzas que como predecesora le había trasmitido. Pero sabía que eso no era así y Ellana... simplemente no podía irse aún. Tenía mucho que hacer ahí, tanto conocimiento que obtener, tan útil para su gente, que significaría tanto...

Así que sí, su situación era _delicada._

Cassandra sacó un par de panfletos de restaurantes y cafeterías de la zona, y Ellana negó con la cabeza enérgicamente ante su visión.

–Me gustaría, como graduada en estudios superiores, que la hostelería fuese mi último recurso.

Esa era la guerra continua con la oficina de empleo. Cassandra arqueó la ceja.

–Era publicidad que había en tu portal. No obstante, me alegro de que tengas tan claras tus exigencias.

La estupidez de su asunción le dejó parpadeando descolocada.

–¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Creadores! Tampoco quería menospreciar… –Se apuró en especificar. Cassandra subió una mano para cortar sus explicaciones.

–Sé muy bien que ese también se trata de un punto de inflexión en este asunto. –Absolvió.

Y así era, efectivamente. En los últimos años, la demanda laboral en el ámbito de servicios, de hostelería y limpieza, la había resuelto casi exclusivamente el sector élfico. Si bien, como ya había estudiado a fondo, la tradición histórica desde las conquista Tevinteranas situaban su raza como esclavos, la evolución social había curtido a los trabajadores más eficientes y demandados de todo Thedas. No tan bien defendidos económica y jurídicamente, no obstante. Por supuesto, existían programas de integración como preciosa propaganda política que facilitaba puestos de más trascendencia, además de aquellos que, como Ellana, se ganaban sus cargos a pulso. Pero, siendo Dalishana, no se equivocaba al asumir que no encontraría ni la mitad de trabas solicitando un puesto como camarera, que, pese su curriculum, como… como… ¿cómo qué?

–¿Y qué se te ha ocurrido? –Preguntó ojeando los papeles de la carpeta. Eran un par de  revistas de anuncios de trabajo en empresas privadas. Algunos estaban subrayados –Una demanda de profesora...–frunció el ceño–. ¿Dar clases para una academia? ¿De élfico?

Cassandra asintió.

–¿No te parece acaso de las salidas más lógicas, Ellana? Hay muchos elfos que quieren aprender su lenguaje maternal, cuando aquí no encontraron la oportunidad.

–No creo que sea tan romántico como lo pintas. –Disentió.– El élfico moderno es, digamos, de carácter literario, y claro, "identitario" como base, o lo que es lo mismo, no es “útil” en este país. Los interesados en este campo no serán los elfos de ciudad, que están desarrollando esa actitud tan pragmática del conocimiento limitado–ironizó, algo amarga–... si no con suerte algún adolescente humano con pretensiones de poeta dalishano. Mira –señaló en el panfleto,– en la misma academia enseñan artes dramáticas y danza antivana. No tiene ninguna seriedad.

–¡Por el Hacedor! –Exhaló sorprendida ante la perorata.– Creo recordar con exactitud que me dijiste que estabas profundizando en los estudios del idioma para poder enseñarlo en propiedad.  

–Y no exhibirlo como entretenimiento. –Añadió. –Quiero enseñar una lengua, no dar un espectáculo– La hizo bufar, pero no dijo nada.  Le apartó de las manos su revista y continuó pasando las páginas, tratando de ignorar deliberadamente los cientos de anuncios que requerían _específicamente_ un elfo como niñera o como limpiador. ¿Era siquiera políticamente correcto?

–Trabaja para Varric. –Soltó tras unos minutos de absoluto silencio, más allá de la estridente música de Sera, que su cerebro ya había aprendido a obviar. La miró sin comprender, la incredulidad marcada en la altura en la que había colocado las cejas.– Dijo algo de que últimas investigaciones de la universidad requerían unas traducciones del élfico de un nivel que pocos tenían.

–Para Varric. –Repetió.  Suspiró– ¿El mismo Varric Thethras que conocemos? ¿El famoso escritor "de fama infame" y querido profesor de historia de mi universidad? ¿El que me dio una palmada en la espalda el primer día de clase, por ser la única elfa de una clase de treinta personas –aquí Cassandra puso los ojos en blanco y no se lo cuestionó– y me regaló una edición firmada de su nuevo best-seller el último día que pasé por su despacho hace _escasos tres días_?  ¿El que estuvo…?

–En efecto –me cortó, cansada de mi provocación–, ya capto el punto de que le conoces, Ellena. ¿Cuál –y la palabra salió subrayada de sus labios– es entonces el problema?

–He colaborado con él mil veces por el simple hecho de hacerle el favor. Ayer mismo le revisé unas palabras de una traducción de élfico clásico que me había enviado. Es un buen amigo, Cassandra, no puedo aceptar su dinero, ni que me enchufe en un proyecto universitario por lástima.

–He estado hablando con él sobre ti. –Dijo entonces. Notó que de repente mostraba incomodidad como para continuar e hirvió de pura vergüenza.

–Creadores –intervino, las mejillas enrojecidas–. Dime, Cassandra por favor, que no le has dicho que tengo problemas económicos.

–¡No, no, no ha sido así! –Se apuró en aclarar–. Yo simplemente le comenté que estabas buscando trabajo, por supuesto.

– _Fenedhis_. –Soltó, levantándose del sofá.

–No es “lástima”, Ellana, él te conoce y sabe de tu experiencia y capacidad…

Llamaron a la puerta, interrumpiendo el flujo rápido de pensamientos que le cruzaban. Captó un segundo de su atención el hecho de que sonaron unos toques en la puerta, no el timbre.

–Sera, ¿puedes abrir?–Intentó hacerse escuchar.– Estamos algo ocupadas aquí. –La música se escuchó más intensa cuando abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, para volver a ahogarse al cerrarla.

–Síiii, síiiii. –Dijo, con una expresión de hastío en los ojos. Ellana la escuchó abrir la puerta y gruñir un “¿qué?”.   

–Buenos días. –Decía una voz calmada y profunda, en un drástico contraste con la crispación de la molesta Sera.

–¿Entonces te pensarás la oferta de Varric? –Insistió.

–Un segundo, Cassandra. –Acalló entonces, la mente centrada con curiosidad en el otro asunto. Oyó a trozos la conversación que estaba llevándose a cabo en el recibidor.

–… Me temo que a ese volumen se hace imposible siquiera el intento de concentrarme en lo que estoy haciendo. Si pudieses…  

–¡Tenemos nuevo vecino! –Cortó en un grito– ¡Y es un soplapollas! –Sentenció mientras cerraba de un portazo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenos días, y feliz navidad (que he escogido un día muy señalado para publicar mi primer fic en AO3).  
> Este es mi proyecto para el año que entra ahora y prometo que lo voy a cumplir, que no lo voy a abandonar a la mitad.  
> Quiero actualizar una vez por semana, y no va a haber problema, porque el siguiente y el siguiente, y el siguiente ya están escritos. Así que el día 1, tras resaca de Fin de Año, ¡publicaré el segundo capítulo!


	2. En una tierra perdida

Casi se dejó marca de la intensidad con la que llevó su mano a su frente, ya notando enrojecer la piel alrededor del Valasllin de Mythal.

Gimió.

Qué difícil era todo.

Cassandra miró a Sera, con el ceño fruncido, pero no le dijo nada.

–Uh, Cassie –se rió ella, repentinamente divertida.– ¡no me apuntes con esa cosa!

–¿Disculpa?

–¡Tu cara! Corta, ¿lo sabes, no?

–¿Pero por qué has sido tan antipática? –Preguntó Ellana, antes de que Cassandra pudiese abrir la boca. Se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá.

–Puf. –Bufó, cambiando su expresión.– Yo no me he metido en su casa a mandarle en lo que hacía ¿o sí? Se podía meter su buenos modales y la educación de mierda por el culo si ese se creía que así teníamos que cumplir lo que le diera la gana. Calvo exigente. Flipante.

Suspiró Ellana.

–¿Te ha dicho al menos cuál es su piso? –Vivían en un edificio moderadamente grande, con unas doce viviendas. Pensó que no les haría daño que se disculpara en nombre de las dos. Si acaso, le aportaba seguridad a la hora de abrir el buzón.

–Sep.

–¿Y es?

–Ni idea. –Se encogió de hombros.– No estará muy lejos si ha puesto el oído para escuchar mi buena música.

–Eso cierra el perímetro a cuatro manzanas de aquí. –Apuntó Cassandra.

–Bueno, no tengo más espacio para preocupaciones por hoy –gruñió delineando el valasllin a la altura de sus sienes.– Si veo a algún nuevo vecino… –se giró a mirar a Sera– ¿has dicho calvo?

–Como un huevo.

–Si veo a un nuevo vecino calvo como un huevo –repitió. La señaló con un dedo acusador–, le pediré perdón de tu parte.

–Pff, pues vale. –Aceptó sin mucho más interés mientras se dirigía al pasillo.

–Y por favor, baja la buena música. –suplicó.

–Ag, qué aburrida te pones cuando estás elfita. –escuchó antes de que cerrase la puerta. No sonó música ninguna. Quejica y rebelde hasta la extenuación, pero Sera no era mala chica al fin y al cabo. Lo más probable es que hubiesen dado con algún anciano nuevo en el bloque, que todavía necesitaría acostumbrarse al errático ritmo, de vida y sonoro, que se daba en el edificio. Tuvo que compadecerle, en adelanto, y prometerse a sí misma imponer un poco de orden sobre el caos de Sera.

En fin. Volvió a dirigir la mirada a Cassandra, que la miraba expectante. Suspiró.

_Vayamos por partes._

–Muchas gracias Cassandra, quiero que sepas que aprecio mucho que te estés tomando tantas molestias por mí. Esto es mucho más de lo que esperaba. Y te prometo que lo pensaré.

–No es ninguna molestia –afirmó cruzándose de brazos.– Somos amigas. Y eres amiga de Varric. Le conozco desde hace ya demasiados años como para saber que está encantado de ayudarte.

Sonrió con una sombra de cansancio. No era lo que habría esperado encontrar, pero quizá sí era lo que necesitaba. Quizá consultase las condiciones del trabajo. Varric era el jefe de departamento de historia antigua en la universidad. Sus teorías modernas sobre la vida decadente y obstinada de los Hijos de la Roca le habían dotado tanto de prestigio como de un buen número de detractores, sobretodo de los orgullosos y bien posicionados enanos de las casas de alta alcurnia. Por eso estaba, al fin y al cabo, tan lejos de casa en una ciudad cuyas mentes se fascinaban por todo conocimiento que desafiaba el establecido, por todo lo que fuera un escándalo que no hiciera peligrar el modo de vida humano, acaso mejorarlo. Y ahí encajaba el agradable carisma de Varric, que sumado a su fama literaria daba una aceptación general en Orlais que le había abierto mucha puertas.

–¿Admitirás alguna vez que también sois amigos?

–No tengo por qué hacer tal cosa. –Gruñó, acomodándose en el sofá. A Cassandra le había chocado desde el principio, por lo que ella pensaba que era una deslealtad sistemática y egoísta a los valores de su gente. Cuando el tiempo, así como más de un debate acalorado, habían demostrado su propia y válida visión del mundo, no tan dispar de la suya propia, simplemente había dejado de despotricar, porque no era una calumniadora. Pero sí una absoluta cabezota.

A sus pies sonó el ruido plástico de la bolsa que había traído. Ellana se rió en anticipación.

–¿Y me equivoco si eso que llevas es el último libro que salió hace dos semanas?

Desvió la mirada a algún punto lejano en el  suelo.

–No le negaré tampoco su trascendencia literaria. –Se ruborizó. Si no fuera por la incomodidad que le causaría, le habría abrazado.

–¡Pero si tu saga favorita es la más comercial e irrelevante de sus obras! –Señaló, estirando la mano a la bolsa. La apartó de su alcance, atrayéndolo hacia sí.   

–Oh, ¿harás el favor de no atosigarme más? ¿No creo haber dicho que éramos amigas?

Soltó una carcajada limpia. De un modo u otro, Cassandra le había ayudado mucho esa tarde. Verdaderamete, no quería ponerse exquisita en lo referente a la materia laboral, porque su situación no lo permitía. Pero necesitaba reunir el dinero rápido, conseguir matricularse pronto y tener cuanto antes los papeles que encubrieran la pequeña mentira que le atormentaba. Eso, quizá, lo conseguiría con el trabajo que le propondría Varric... Siempre y cuando no fuese caridad.

Además, necesitaba reirse y relajarse un poco. Llevaba arrastrando ese problema demasiado tiempo sola, subsistiendo de los restos de la beca y algunas traducciones aisladas que había podido concertarse. Sí, definitivamente debía relajarse un poco.

Se percató entonces de un pequeño detalle de bolsa que tenía abrazada contra sí.

–”Vir’Dirthara” –Leyó en voz alta. No podría negar la agradable sorpresa que le produjo ver los caracteres impresos en tinta– ¿Y eso?

–Tu me dirás, eres la experta en élfico. –Remarcó Cassandra, extendiendo la bolsa para dejarle mirar mejor. Trazó las runas con la yema de los dedos.

–”El camino del saber”, en una traducción libre. –Explicó alzando una ceja.– Quería evitar la pedantería, en lo que fuese posible. Me refiero a que de dónde has sacado la bolsa.

–Ah, sí. –Asintió Cassandra.–  Resulta que han abierto una tienda de libros a un par de calles de tu edificio. Entre lo pequeña que era y lo disimulada que estaba, para serte sincera, sin indicaciones no me habría fijado jamás en él. El sitio me lo recomendó… –Se calló azorada ante la mirada de complacencia de Ellana.

–¿Varric, quizá? –La ayudó, jugando la carta de la falsa inocencia. Gruñó un “ugh”.

–Sí. Varric.

–Supongo que el tema surgió naturalmente en una de las conversaciones estrictamente profesionales que mantenéis. O se derivaría de la charla que tuvisteis sobre mí, lógicamente.

–Eres incorregible.

–Y tú imposiblemente terca.

La tarde avanzó agradable, desviándonse inevitablemente entre los temas ociosos que restaban. Hablaron de Leliana, su compañera de trabajo de la que solo contaban maravillas, tanto de Cassandra como de Josephine. Era, y lo decía solo por el intercambio de unas pocas palabras, una mujer inteligente y despierta que dirigía con precisión la mitad de las compañías que la fundación religiosa de la Capilla orlesiana tenía adscritas. Concretamente, se encargaba de todas las sociedades públicas dirigidas a ayudas humanitarias, mientras que Cassandra lo hacía de las privadas. En cuanto la recién mencionada Josephine, a ella la conocía de ser la que, (en aquel momento la jefa administrativa de asuntos de exterior) había seguido personalmente el caso de su beca y sus revisiones. El primer mes había tenido tantos problemas de comprensión burocrática orlesiana que la había visitado, recordaba entre avergonzada e irritada, casi todos los días de la semana. Al final, cansada de las incontables visitas le había pasado su teléfono personal, que acabó teniendo también un uso personal. Aún cuando la ascendieron a diplomática del gobierno, por su impecable curriculum, apenas un año antes, había seguido pendiente del caso de Ellana. De hecho, la fiesta a la que le invitó en su casa para celebrar aquel increíble título, fue la única ocasión en la que coincidió con “La mano izquierda de la Divina”, con Lelliana. Además de con un par de entidades muy importantes de la sociedad orlesiana. El recuerdo de aquella velada le llevó, imperceptiblemente, a preguntarle con cierto grado de interés por el antiguo capitán de la guardia de la Capilla (autodenominados, aún, por mera leyenda épica como “templarios”), Cullen... ¿Rutherford? Le miró con complicidad, posiblemente sin haber olvidado lo atractivo que le comentó que le había parecido. Por lo visto y gracias a su antiguo título y a la inestimable influencia de Josephine, ahora ocupaba un cargo de comandante en el ejército orlesiano. Había que añadirle a lo extraordinario de su grado que él, en origen, era felderano. Suspiró con incredulidad.

 _Ah._ Qué pequeña se sentía rodeada de personajes tan importantes de la alta sociedad orlesiana. Esa gente dirigía el mundo y Ellana solo podía soñar con sacar al clan Lavellan de la miseria en la que se hundian.

Necesitaba… necesitaba ese curso. Y todo el conocimiento antiguo que pudiese ayudarle a sacar a su familia del dichoso pozo económico.

Miró a Cassandra, ajena por un segundo a la conversación que le estaba dando.   

–Probablemente me acerque mañana al despacho de Varric. 

_____________________________________________________

Era tan temprano como para moverse por instinto en las calles que ya conocía tan bien. Se recolocó la bufanda en el cuello. Hacía un frío endiablado ya, y más a esa hora. Se había arrastrado al puesto del final de la calle a por un imprescindible café para llevar. Miró su reloj para comprobar que iba bien de tiempo. Sobrada, de hecho. Le desanimó bastante comprobar que solo eran las ocho menos veinte de la mañana. Penso que con el tiempo que había pasado en la cola de la cafetería, en su hora punta particular, habría llenado el lapsus temporal que le sobraba hasta que Varric llegase a la facultad, un par de calles paralelas  donde estaba su edificio, una menos de donde se encontraba la cafetería y, consecuentemente, ella. Suspiró. Había tenido que arreglarse mucho antes de que Sera empezase a hacerlo, o no habría tenido la posibilidad hasta el almuerzo. Exageraba un poco quizá, pero Sera, aunque no fuese arreglándose, podría pasarse eones cantando bajo el agua caliente de la ducha.   

Así que colocó una mueca planeando qué hacer con veinte minutos de esparcimiento a aquella hora indecente. Echó un vistazo a la calle en la que se encontraba. Una tienda de ropa cerrada, con un estilo bastante estrambótico y muy de moda (que no iba nada con sus típicas camisas simples y vaqueros), una inmobiliaria y una papelería, que tenía en el escaparate el último libro de Varric. _Creadores_ , ese libro estaba en todas partes.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de que no estaba a más de un cruce de donde Cassandra le había avisado que estaba la librería.

“Vir’ Dithara”, tanteó la hermosa palabra en su cabeza, asentándose finalmente.

 _Bueno_ , resolvió, _no tengo nada mejor que hacer_.  

Y tomando como referencia las tiendas que Cassandra le había dado como indicacionacios, se dirigió a su búsqueda, paseando atentamente la vista por los luminosos escaparates, expectante.

“Vir’Dithara” era una referencia al camino del que busca no solo la sabiduría, si no la verdad. ¿Quizá, y solo quizá, algún dalishano que hubiese abandonado su clan? Era una posibilidad muy remota, porque apenas se daban casos. No quedaban muchos y la presión que se ejercía a los jóvenes para perpetuar su sangre concluía en una recesión constante a su cultura que tendía a aislarles de los caminos y mundos shemlens. ¡No es como si no saliésen a estudiar o no aprendiesen cómo estaba el mundo! Al menos algunos clanes, como el suyo, donde se valoraba la utilidad de otros saberes con proyección de futuro. A la par existían los que les tachaban de liberales, como ocurría con el clan Adahl, que vivía en las profundidades del bosque, hostil a las formas humanas. No se podía tampoco cuestionar la actitud: a lo largo de los últimos doscientos años se habían perdido tres clanes enteros difuminados entre la cultura urbana de los límites entre Felderen y Orlais. Todos compartían en parte el temor al olvido de su identidad, ser absorbidos y perdidos para siempre. Pero había tantas formas de llevar su herencia…

En fin. Debió preguntarle a Cassandra directamente acerca del dueño.

Dio entonces con el local. Estaba entre una gran establecimiento, con un polvoriento cartel de “se alquila” y una pastelería cerrada, probablemente por la hora. Cassandra se había quedado corta cuando dijo que era pequeño, siendo todo el grosor de la fachada de la tienda una puerta y un escaparate. Sobre este había un cartel sobrio y sencillo que ponía _“Vir’Dithara_ ” transcrito en grafías. A Ellana le gustó la elegancia sin ostentación que implicaba aquel sencillo patrón. Sonrió.

Tenía un buen sentimiento respecto la tienda.

Esperó que no estuviese cerrada y empujó la puerta. No hizo ni un ruido mientras se abría.

Lo primero que comprobó, con la vista al frente, es que era más profunda de lo que parecía. Miró alrededor, y allí donde fijaba la vista había una estantería, llena de libros de principio a fin. Le llamó la atención que aunque la librería era de apertura reciente, apenas había más que un mostrador de literatura moderna, siendo justamente el que estaba a la altura del escaparate. Tampoco había un solo mueble que no fuese de madera. Dio unos pasos hacia el interior, donde una estantería dispuesta como tabique dividía una sala del resto. Justo delante, estaba el mostrador con la caja y otra puerta más (¿el almacén quizá?). No había nadie. Se aventuró a  la otra, la que estaba separada del resto, para comprobar que apenas contaba con un escritorio, con un par de libros, una silla y una lámpara encendida. Pero detrás, estaba la única pared que no estaba cubierta de estantes. No obstante, no estaba vacía. Había pintado un mural... de corte élfico pretevinterano, si no se equivocaba. Una táctica preciosa, una imitación precisa de una escena sacra, posiblemente un rezo. Había un escrito en la pared, en tinta, con una letra fina que ponía “Dirthara lothlenan'as”.

–Busca verdad en una tierra olvidada…–Susurró, abstraída en los trazos. Reconoció el poema–Mir Da’len Somniar.

–Es hermoso. –Escuchó una tranquila voz detrás de ella. Casi dio un salto. ¿De dónde...? Se giró, buscando el foco de la interrupción, buscando al dueño de esa maravilla de tienda.

Se encontré con un muchacho rubio, de ojos claros y piel blanca.

Era humano.

_Demasiado bonito para ser verdad._

Notó una sombra de decepción nublando el encanto que había suscitado la tienda. Él parpadeó un par de veces en silencio, mientras Ellana intentaba salir de su ensoñación.

–Confusa y decepcionada. –Dijo entonces, girando un poco la cabeza mientras hablaba.– “No eres lo que esperaba”.

–¿Disculpa? –Inquirió, perpleja.

Le miró un segundo en silencio, jugando con sus dedos mientras buscaba cautelosamente las palabras.

–... Tu expresión –Explicó al fin–. Tienes una expresión turbada y triste.

–¿Oh? ¿Triste? –Y comprendió su falta de educación.– ¡No, no, no!  –se apresuró a justificar. Sonrió intentando arreglarlo.– Disculpa, solo estaba mirando.  

–No, –corrigió. Su voz un suspiro que se escapaba de los labios.– tú ves.

–¿Perdona? –Volvió a insistir. Sus palabras le confundían hasta el punto de cuestionarse si el chico era simplemente extravagante. No contestó nada, extendiendo un silencio que se hizo incómodo. Ellana se removió, tanteando una salida, pero le interrumpió.

–Mmm... –dudó, al principio. Luego, notó el esfuerzo con el que cambiaba a un registro más… humano–. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?   

–Pues, lo cierto, es que ya me iba. –Aseguró, echándole un vistazo al reloj. Las ocho y cinco. No solo había cubierto el cupo sino que si además no se apresuraba no llegaría a tiempo. Le bordeó apartando la mirada con cierto nerviosismo. Él no le quitó ojo mientras dirigía sus pasos a la puerta de la salida. Se paró un segundo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Respiró profundamente. Él sería condenadamente extraño, pero... – Quiero que sepas que tu librería es preciosa. –Admitió girándose con una expresión que supuso sincera.   

–No es mía. –Aclaró, negando sutilmente con la cabeza.– Es de él.

Entonces, al volver de nuevo a la puerta notó el pomo deslizándose en sus manos. Tiraron del otro lado y apareció un hombre frente ella. Un elfo.

Vio unos ojos azules que le escrutaron con curiosidad. Luego vino el hoyuelo en la barbilla, la forma fina de la cara y las cejas alzadas. Llevaba una chaquetón negro y una boina gruesa en la cabeza.

Le sonrió, aún con cierta decepción. No llevaba vallaslin.

–Buenos días. –Saludó Ellana cordialmente, haciéndole paso para poder salir ella.

–Buenos días. –Le contestó su voz tranquila. Lo acompañó una sonrisa educada, mientras le sostenía la puerta.

–Ma serannas. –Agradeció. Y fuera, suspiró. La certeza de que seguían ambos mirándome a través del cristal apegada en su nuca.

En fin, miró el reloj otra vez: las ocho y diez.

–¡Fenedhis!

Y echó a correr. 


	3. La mejor amiga de todas

–¡Dichosos estos bellos ojos! –Fue la primera frase que le saludó al llegar al área de historia de la facultad de letras. Sintió el peso de la culpa cayendo con fuerza sobre los hombros, en un sentimiento que se empezaba a hacer muy familiar.

–¡Maese Pavus! –Saludó conformando la mejor de sus sonrisas. Creadores, de repente se sentía muy mal. Desde hacía tres meses, el tiempo de haber estado buscando trabajo, había estado evitando a Dorian involuntariamente. Sin ninguna razón oculta, tan solo por la necesidad de concentrar toda su atención en el problema que estaba resolviendo. La atención era algo que su querido exprofesor requería intensamente tanto en el plano laboral como en el amistoso.

–Vishante kaffas. –Maldijo en un siseo lo suficientemente alto para que le escuchase.– ¿Qué te trae por estos lares, _Primera_ Lavellan?

Se rió.

–Bien devuelto.

–¿Como todas las llamadas que te he estado haciendo este mes? –Notó algo de ofensa en el orgullo sin límites del profesor más joven de la universidad de Val Royeaux. Le miró, culpable.

Dorian Pavus era tan solo seis años mayor que ella, habiendo empezado a dar las clases hacía apenas cuatro años. Le impartió dos asignaturas, “Historiografía pictórica clásica”, por una parte y “Estudio del Imperio tevinto”, por otra. Cada una, respectivamente, las que más disfrutó y aborreció de toda la carrera. Compartían ese criterio, aunque sospechaba que había puesto especialmente de su parte en orientarlos al rechazo de la critica que solo trataba el asedio histórico e insistente del imperio tevinto. Había cierto resentimiento en el modo en el que hablaba de las opiniones dadas sobre su tierra de origen. Ese era el segundo rasgo que les había unido: ambos eran extranjeros de tierras que no contaban con el favor de la opinión popular orlesiana. Thesediana, incluso. Aunque en el caso de Ellana ni siquiera se podía hablar de tierras.

–¡Lo siento muchísimo! –Empezó.– No he podido sacar tiempo para llamarte, he estado muy liada…

–Oh sí. Algo he oído, sí. –Le cortó al instante. El tono de molestia era más que audible. _Ay_.

Dorian era el profesor más joven de la facultad, el brillante exalumno tevinto (evidentemente, otro rara avis entre la población mayoritariamente orlesiana) que apenas meses después de terminar su doctorado había comenzado a impartir las clase. Aunque verdaderamente no tantos eran los profesores de la universidad mucho mayor que él, no se evitaba que aquella mente inquieta y aguda se sintiese algo ajeno a la mayoría de sus compañeros. Muchas veces, ideologías dispares de la misma generación tenían mentes más semejantes que mismas ideologías de una promoción a otra. Y él tenía una mente singular, otro origen y otra edad, con los que cumplía todos los requisitos para distanciarse.

Pero Ellana sabía, también, de la existencia de aquellos profesores con los que el distanciamiento era tan solo un mito. Así que supo.

–Varric ya te lo habrá contado. –Asumió, tanteándole.

Frunció los labios, levantándose así el bigote rizado en sus extremos.

–Eso es lo que más me ofende. Que no me consideres siquiera una ayuda a la que recurrir. –Espetó, cruzándose de brazos.– ¿Dónde queda la amistad si no te aprovechas de mi buena fe, eh? –Entonces, la expresión de sus cejas pasó del enfado a la aflicción. –¿O acaso yo no podré pensar en mi amiga Ellana cuando tenga problemas que me superen?

Se mordió los labios, molesta consigo misma. Desde luego, Ellana pensó con sorna, ella tenía que ser la puñetera mejor amiga del mundo. Decidió acercarse un paso y atrapar su mano entre las suyas.

–Sabes que soy incapaz de conjuntar ni un solo par de tus zapatos con nada. –Bromeó, intentando entonarlo con la expresión más seria que pudo formar. Esperó haber elegido el modo correcto de abordar su justificable enfado.

Bufó, pero fue solo exasperación, porque no se zafó del agarre de Ellana. Le miró un segundo, considerando sus palabras.

–Ese es el drama que me ha tocado por echarme de amigos a criaturas de los bosque. –Concedió al final.

¡ _Bingo_!

Se rió, contenta de haberle devuelto las ganas de usar el ingenio, aunque fuese en su contra. Apretó un segundo su mano antes de soltarla, sonriente.

–¿Hablamos más tarde, entonces? Varric va a pensar que le he abandonado en el último minuto.

–Estamos a tiempo de fugarnos. Sería muy poético.

–Estoy de acuerdo en que lo sería, querido caballero. –Se despedió Ellana, desapareciendo por la puerta de los despachos.

_____________________________________

Cuando salió del despacho quería saltar y decirle al mundo que era precioso, y entonarle un himno antivano de alegría.

Respiró en la puerta, liviana y ligera de un gran peso. Varric le haba ofrecido un puesto de investigación en el último hallazgo de ruinas élficas que la Universidad de Val Royeaux podía atribuirse, halladas en el sureste de Nevarra, en la que ya se habían extraído ni más ni menos, tres códices inéditos en élfico datados a priori del tercer periodo de esplendor Elvhenan. Un sueño húmedo para un futura custodia, y más para una futura custodia lingüista. Se regocijó, saliendo de la universidad. Sonrió a un par de alumnos que entraron y la miraron curiosos. Quizá en otro tiempo se habría ofendido por el descaro y desagrado con el que escrutaban su Valasllin. Pero no entonces, no en ese momento.

Recordó con calidez las palmadas en la espalda que le había dado Varric mientras le repetía mil y un gracias, en todos los idiomas que conocía. “La Universidad puede darse con un canto en los dientes nada más que por contar con un expediente como el tuyo para fardar, y ahora encima vas a salvarle el culo con las traducciones”, le había dicho. Oh, sabía que mucho era parte de su labia para hacerle sentir mejor por aceptar el nepotismo con el que había conseguido el trabajo, pero sí que sabía usar las palabras correctas con una dama. El trabajo, le aseguró, duraría entre tres y seis meses, según como avanzase el proyecto. Lo que coincidía con el curso en el que podría matriculase en unos cuatro meses, pero sabía que podría compaginarlo. El grueso del problema, resuelto.

Empezaría, ni más ni menos, el lunes siguiente, trabajando con el resto del equipo, del que solo conocía a la arqueóloga de campo, Lace Harding, una enana con la que había tenido el gusto de coincidir en algún que otro seminario.

¡Era de repente todo tan colorido, vívido y excitante!

Sacó el móvil, un aparato que aunque ya manejaba decentemente, todavía le era extraño en las manos. Echando primero una mirada rápida para comprobar que no se chocaría con nadie de la calle,  escribió un mensaje de agradecimiento a Cassandra.

“Te debo la vida! Avísame cuando necesites una elfa para traducirte una nana”  
“O para pasarte un riñón”  
“Eran compatibles, no?”.

Se marcó como enviado y como recibido. Supuso que estaría trabajando. En su lista de contactos, el siguiente era la Custodia del clan. Pasó el pulgar cuidadosamente sobre la pantalla evitando una llamada desafortunada. No era como si la Custodia pudiese saber, aún, que Ellana tenía que trabajar para costearse los estudios que la alejaban de su, casi terminado, tutelaje. El siguiente, después de ella, era Dorian.

“La compensación va en camino! Quedamos mañana?”  
“Podemos ir a comer al sitio del que no paras de decir maravilñas”

Chasqueó la lengua. Era verdaderamente una inútil en eso de andar y escribir. Una suerte que al menos supiese respirar a la vez.

“maravillas*".

Corrigió. Aparecieron rápidamente los símbolos de puntuación que le indicaban que estaba escribiendo. La respuesta no se hizo esperar:

“Y eso te parecerá una compensación y todo.”

“Qué sugieres entonces, Dorian?”

Borró y escribió, modificando los pequeños errores de escritura.

“Salir como el Hacedor manda”.

En fin, se lo debía.

“este jueves mejor?”.

“Yo te recojo”.

Y así se arreglaba una ofensa. Dejó el móvil, sin comprobar un par de mensajes de Sera que le acababan de llegar (en cuya notificación ya avisaba de algo referente a su falta de suministros) y levantó la vista, coincidiendo con la calle en la que estaba la librería Vir’Dirthara. Al pasar por delante de la puerta abierta observó al muchacho de pelo rubio, girado de espaldas, atendiendo a un par de clientes, que no parecían tan azorados como había estado ella horas antes. Se sonrió algo avergonzada, convenciéndose de volver en otro momento.

El móvil vibró otra vez en sus manos. Y otra, y otra. En las notificaciones, apareció el nombre de Sera seguido de “13 mensajes”.

_Creadores_.

Catorce, un segundo después.

Abrió la conversación para encontrar, entre una ristra de emoticonos dispares, la necesidad de comprar provisiones básicas y no tan básicas para el piso. Evidentemente, si compraba Ellana, cargaría con todo el peso económico. Entre los objetos que requería, además de los objetos compartidos (a los que ponía menos objeciones) se enlistaba chocolate de almendras, tequila y el último número de la revista “Red Jenny”. Anda que no le echaba cara al asunto.

¡Pero en fin! ¡Su vida acababa de tomar un rumbo tan agradable, que hacerle un pequeño favor a su compañera no le drenaría un ápice del buen humor que resplandía!

____________________________

–¡Fen’Harel me lleve! –Maldijo en la puerta, buscando las llaves mientras hacía equilibrios con las bolsas. Se había cargado el asa de plástico. ¿Pero dónde estaban las llaves? De hecho, ¿tenía acaso final su bolso? Sintió que era un espacio infinito. Notó deslizarse una lata de helado, por la parte superior de la bolsa a la que se aferraba con tanto ímpetu– ¡No, no, no! –gruñió.

No que va.

Intentó pararlo con sus botas. Se abrió en el mismo momento en el que dio en el suelo– ¡¡Fenedhis!! ¡¡¡Fenedhis lasa!!!

El coche le había dejado tirada, justo antes de salir al mercado. El técnico había tardado dos horas en llegar, para cobrarle una locura por decirle que tendría que pagar otra locura más para arreglarlo. Cogió el bus, donde una anciana murmuró un comentario racista lo suficientemente alto como para que le rechinaran los dientes. Compró todas las tonterías que quería Sera. Tuvo que registrar cada bolsillo de su vestimenta para pagar la factura porque tenían estropeado el lector de tarjetas, teniendo que abandonar un par de sus propios artículos para llegar al precio. Había perdido el autobús de vuelta, casi en la puerta, esperando quince minutos más al próximo. Del peso se había roto el asa de una de las bolsas, teniendo que tomarla en brazos. Se le acababa de desparramar su helado favorito. Y para colmo: no-encontraba-las-malditas-llaves. Una vez oyó que nunca había que decirse ¿algo más puede ir peor? Porque el universo se lo toma como un reto.

–Andaran atish'an. –Escuchó a su espalda una voz que ya había oído antes.– ¿Necesitas ayuda?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Uno nuevo! 
> 
> Andaran atish'an - Uno de los saludos más formales de los elfos.  
> Fenedhis Lasa - Uno de las maldiciones más comunes.


	4. Comienzos sin final

Se giró despacio, no queriendo encontrarse con absolutamente nadie tras aquel brote psicótico. Mucho menos con el dueño de aquella maravillosa tienda de sabiduría, que hablaba en esa voz tan calmada y miraba con esa expresión tan inteligente, en un claro contraste con lo que tenía delante. La vergüenza se apoderó de sus mejillas, mientras soltaba el pomo de la puerta que había estado jalando. Se mordió los labios un segundo antes de saludarle.

–Buenas… tardes ya.

–Buenas tardes –repitió, mirándola cordial. Tras un segundo de silencio añadió–, creo recordar haber tenido una conversación semejante anteriormente.

Frunció el ceño en consternación.

–Sí, sí… algo recuerdo yo también. Entonces no tenía dos bolsas de la compra y un largo día encima. –Bajó las bolsas al suelo, escuchando el sonido de los envases de cristal y esperando que al menos, lo que llegara, llegara intacto. Él sonrió.

De el bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó un par de llaves, en su mano enguantada, y encajó la correspondiente al portal de su edificio. Empujó para abrir y hacerle paso.

–Por favor. –Indicó con un gesto, sosteniendo la puerta. Le miró agradecida, apresurándose un segundo después. Al moverse al interior del edificio, sus bártulos mantuvieron un peligroso bamboleo, haciéndole abrazar unas bolsas cuya totalidad no conseguía abordar. Levantó una ceja para seguidamente ofrecerle la palma de su mano.

– Me encantaría ayudarte con eso.

Antes de formular una vehemente negación, el contenido de la bolsa que aún se mantenía intacta, decidió poner a prueba su precario sentido del equilibrio, poniendo en entredicho las palabras que no llegó a decir.

–Muchísimas gracias. –Concedió al final, cediéndole la que, consideró, podría pesarle menos, coincidiendo con la que aún mantenía el asa. Asintió, indicándole su conformidad con aquel pequeño arreglo. Tras un segundo de su propia incomodidad, se vio obligada a justificarse– Normalmente cargo mis bolsas sin acabar blasfemando frente la puerta de mi casa.

Le cogió por sorpresa, porque ahogó una risa antes de contestar.

–Desde luego el contraste con la escena de esta mañana es... interesante. –Admitió. Negó con la cabeza, esperando que acabase de tragarle la tierra de un momento a otro. Entonces, tras dos pasos iniciales que le alejaran del pensamiento errático de haber hecho el ridículo, se percató. _Tenía llaves._

Y no lo había visto antes de aquél día en su vida.

Fue entonces cuando llegaron al ascensor.

–Y... ¿tú qué haces por aquí? –Tanteó.

–Ayudarte con tus compras, parece ser. –Bromeó. Se quitó los guantes para pulsar el botón de llamada del ascensor.

–Y te estoy muy agradecida. –Recalcó, situándose a su lado.–Pero no recuerdo haberte visto por este piso antes.

En ese momento, se quitó la boina, mostrando su cabeza completamente afeitada.

...Sintió hervir con la comprensión.

–Eso se explica con el hecho de que me mudé hace un par de semanas. –Comenzó, doblando el sombrero. –No nos hemos presentado aún, ¿verdad?  

_“Calvo exigente”_ Gritaron las palabras de Sera en su mente. Ajenas a las que el elfo delante suya pronunciaba. _Genial_ , pensó, _genial_. No, no era un anciano al que le debía una disculpa en nombre de su apartamento, que probablemente le miraría mal por el simple hecho de llevar un “tatuaje de un árbol en la frente”. Nope, no era el caso de un señor mayor contra la juventud desatada e incorregible de Sera.

Era, ni más ni menos, que un hombre joven, que había tenido la suerte de encontrarse en un bloque de pisos con una vecina ruidosa, que le insultaba mientras le cerraba la puerta en las narices y otra que nombraba a todo el panteón élfico en ataques de histeria en el portal. Y a Ellena le dio por preguntarse si habría conocido ya a Dagna, la convulsa (pero agradable) enana del segundo B. ¿Cómo le decía nada al respecto?  

–Soy Solas. –Insistió, enfatizando con la cabeza. Extendió su mano pálida hacia Ellana, esperando conectar de alguna manera con su mente distante. Funcionó y asintió efusivamente. Tenía unos dedos largos y finos, una mano elegante que tomó apresuradamente en un apretón rápido.  

–¡Ellana!  –Contestó diligente. Fue justo cuando llegó el ascensor –Encantada.

–¿A qué piso vas, Ellana? –Preguntó girado hacia el panel.

_A cualquiera en el que no me relaciones con Sera._

–Al sexto –Mintió de prisa. Era la última planta del edificio, por lo que si su compañera de piso no erraba al asegurar que tenía que haber sido un vecino cercano para haber escuchado el ruido, no podría relacionarlas. Bien. Un plan brillante. –¿Y tú?

–Al tercero, pero puedo acompañarte para soltar la compra. –Asintió, como si fuese obvio.  

_Mythal Sagrada._

–¡Oh, que va, que va! –Negó insistentemente. Solas arqueó una ceja– ¡No hace falta! Ya has hecho más que de sobra por mí. Puedes dejarlas aquí mismo, en serio, ya.

Algo en su tono de súplica debió hacerle dudar. La tanteó un segundo con la mirada para finalmente pulsar el tercer y el sexto pisos.

–Está bien –Aceptó indulgente.–pero no era ninguna molestia –Añadió después.  

–¿Así que eres nuevo en la ciudad? –Comentó casual, desviando el tema eficazmente. Esa era su habilidad especial.

–Así es. Cuando vi el anuncio del local creí que se presentaba ante mí una buena oportunidad comercial para abrir mi librería. –Le explicó.

–¿Y entonces de dónde vienes?

–De un pequeño pueblo, al norte de las Marchas Libres. No daba mucho pie a la integración del mercado empresarial, no tanto como Val Royeaux.

–Capital del consumismo moderno. –Apuntó, distrayéndose en su relato. Le sonrió, con un poco de juego en la comisura de los labios.

–Eso cabría de esperar.

El ascensor se abrió en su planta, y se giró a repetirle el ofrecimiento gratuito de su ayuda. Negó de nuevo, agradecida. Ellana le comentó que desde luego volvería a verla por su tienda, y él la invitó a ello. La puerta se cerró tras su despedida.

Era cierto, porque aún le hubiese gustado saber de qué fuentes había obtenido la nana dalishana que le daba una frase a su mural. No era como si estuviese en la primera página de un buscador de internet. Por no hablar de que la mayoría de versos que se conocían, incluso entre los dalishanos, eran transcripciones y no los caracteres tan cuidadosamente delineados que había en su pared.

Suspiró al llegar al sexto piso, descontenta con su falta de honestidad. Pulsó el cuarto piso con la mano libre.  Sí, definitivamente pasaría de nuevo por la tienda. Aunque no fuese tanto por el hecho de disculparse, como por descubrir hasta qué punto tenían valor los libros del “camino a la verdad”. Así, lo que no compensase su deber cívico, lo haría su curiosidad científica.

Pero de momento, pensó mientras se abrían las puertas, se contentaría con matar a Sera.

 

_____________________________________

 

–¿Da’len? –Escuchó el requerimiento breve pero afectuoso al otro lado de la línea.

–Custodia Deshanna –Reconoció a la lider del clan. Y junto el sentimiento de cariño que se extendió por su voz, noto un toque de preocupación ínfimo anudándose en la garganta. No esperaba contactar con ella tan pronto. ¿Malas noticias? Se apresuró a desanudarlo–. ¿Todo bien?

–Sí, emm'asha, no pasa nada –Aseguró. Suspicaz como solo su Custodia era, añadió– Ir'abelas, si te ha dado la impresión contraria. Únicamente te llamaba para que supieses que he revisado tu propuesta para el Arlathvhen.

_Oh_ , casi se le olvidaba. Ese año, no dentro de mucho, sucedería un evento que se daba por década en los clanes Dalishanos que restaban. El Arlathvhen era una celebración de su sangre compartida, una cumbre donde, para empezar, el saber, ocupaba los primeros cinco días, la mente y el cuerpo de todos los Custodios que quedaban y sus Primeros. Se rememoraba el conocimiento de sus orígenes y su historia, se realizaban importantes cultos religiosos y los Primeros intercambian los _Enasal_ , regalos de un valor que nada tenían que ver con un precio, si no con su trascendencia. Después, había un día completo de festejos, con comida y música típicas, con bailes y con absoluta informalidad donde todos estaban invitados a participar mientras se salvaguardase el respeto. Por último, los Custodios del clan anfitrión cerraban la velada en una charla final y emotiva animando a perpetuar el linaje dalishano.

–Claro, por supuesto. ¿Qué te ha parecido entonces?

Como Primera del clan Lavellan que era, su deber era encontrar un Enasal perfecto, que hiciera palidecer a los del resto y machacara el orgullo de los demás. Su Custodia no aprobaría esa definición, probablemente, pero sabía que el concepto de orgullo iba impreso en los contornos de la ceremonia. Su propuesta, concretamente, había sido una recolección de su puño y letra de canciones de nana de la tradición oral del último periodo esplendoroso. _Somniar_ , la había titulado. “A soñar” en una traducción aproximada. Las había recolectado a lo largo de sus dos años de especialización en la materia. Y, honestamente, eran unas canciones preciosas. Pero su apreciación no valdría nada sin el visto bueno de Deshanna. Ella era, la que decidía en última instancia, si era digno o no.

–Son maravillosas, Da’len. –Afirmó convencida. La sonrisa de complacencia le cruzó el rostro de oreja a oreja. Así que como una niña pequeña a la que alaban un dibujo, se enorgulleció de su trabajo. –Es un recurso infantil fascinante que nos recuerda la inocencia noble con la que se inculcan nuestros valores y viven a través del canto. –Asintió, a pesar de que no pudiera verla, sintiendo la pasión de sus palabras, pausadas, siempre cuidadosamente escogidas.– No obstante, como comprenderás, emm’asha, no realizo una llamada internacional únicamente para adularte. –Claro que no. La oyó un segundo tomando aire, con cierta dificultad. La expresión de Ellana se descompuso un tanto, tratando de ahuyentar el recuerdo de la salud delicada de su Custodia, que suspiró de manera errática.–  me gustaría que añadieses una nana más.

Frunció el ceño, confusa. El libro contaba con más de quince, cuando apenas se encontrarían cinco íntegras entre sus manuales más famosos, y de siete solo se habían conservado fragmentos que cambiaban entre sus versiones diatópicas. _Somniar_ había sido fruto de una recopilación y reconstrucción que le había llevado esos dos años plenos.

–¿Una nana más?

–Felas, déjame explicarme, Da’len. –La oyó reírse suavemente al otro lado.– No quiero agobiarte con una petición desorbitada. Tan solo creo que quedaría simplemente perfecta si añadieses _nuestra_ nana.

–¿Nuestra nana?

–Da’len –La llamó, con calma. No habló con malicia, si acaso lo hizo con cierto toque de sorna– ¿vas a seguir repitidiéndome las últimas palabras que te dirija mucho más?

–Ir’Abelas –Se disculpó, por respeto, más que por arrepentimiento. –Pero la cuna del clan Lavellan ha perdido toda transcripción literaria a lo largo de la historia. A transmutado en la oralidad...

Otro suspiro errático le dio pié.

–La conoces sobradamente, Da’len. Yo misma te la he cantado incontables ocasiones, mucho antes de que tuvieras conciencia más allá de tus pañales. Ha variado, pero como toda nuestra cultura, hemos sabido mantener su esencia.

–Entonces me estás pidiendo que la invente –Protestó, comenzando a acariciarse las sienes, que habían empezado a punzar.

–No, te estoy pidiendo que lo recrees. –Corrigió.   

–Pero...

–Y lo hago porque confío en que eres capaz, Ellana. –La interrumpió, usando las palabras exactas que harían que detuviese toda queja–.  Emm’asha, lo sé.

Le estaba pidiendo casi un milagro lingüístico. Tenía que traducir en sentido contrario los caracteres y hacer una reconstrucción que se adecuara a la escritura del periodo que databan. Ahora, suspiré Ellana. Esta mujer creía en ella más de lo que ella misma hacía.

–Está bien. Ma’ Serannas. –Añadió, deferencial.

Su tono se suavizó hasta una caricia para despedirse de Ellana.

–Me alegro mucho de que accedas. Tu prima Asha pensaba que te negarías en redondo, pero yo sabía que mi sobrina no me defraudaría. –Seguía utilizando, aún entonces, ese chantaje emocional que tan bien funcionaba sobre Ellana.  La certeza de que la Custodia no obstante no actuase con esa motivación,  hacía la consideración aún más efectiva.– Voy a colgar ya antes de que haya que vender una halla para pagar la factura. Todos te echamos de menos aquí, Da’len. Deseamos verte pronto.

–Yo también os echo de menos. –Admitió, sintiendo la nostalgia aunándose en ella.

–Dareth Shiral, Da’len. –Se despidió, afectiva.

–Dareth Shiral, Hah’ren. –Repitió, antes de escuchar el “click” final de la llamada.

Siempre que escuchaba la voz de su Custodia, la misma oleada de inseguridad y preocupación se superponía sobre la calidez con la que le había arropado su trato. No sabía delimitar hasta qué punto la preocupación era por la proyección de un mundo que le esperaba, o por el papel que le tocaba en él. En ambos casos, tan solo se incrementaba la presión sobre sus hombros. Así hasta que pusiese su mente en otra tarea.  En este caso, no se lo puso muy difícil. Traducir la nana de los Lavellan, incluso darle un título, sí sería un buen distrayente. Cuanto mínimo.

Cerró los ojos, apoyó la cabeza en la pared junto a ella, e inhaló.

 –Te he escuchado golpear con la cabeza en mi pared, chica. Te has delatado.


End file.
